Locks to the Box
by Lynsinspin
Summary: "Tell me. What would be the chance if I turned this blade, instead of just screaming, would you just scream out my name?" He continued his previous movements but with more pressure "Not even if I spent intertie here" I spat "I knew you would say that" He laughed "Why ask then" My voice croaked out roughly. "Because I like a challenge Sammy"
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: I can honestly say I feel like a complete pervert. But I don't want Sam to suffer (lies) but Lucifer would and defiantly would and did make him suffer. This is just my personal take on how he continued the body and mind torture for the year and bit his soul was in the box. Most likely lots of mistakes tell me I'll fix it and the second half isn't edited

* * *

**Warning:** Torture, Lucifer/ Sam () Mental Torture, Abuse, sex Etc

* * *

**Locks to the box**

* * *

The feeling of wetness but the feeling of being burnt at the same time I could only describe it as having half my body in a freezing shower while the other side was burning in a desert. Keeping my eyes shut hoping to put off the inevitable hoping this was a dream of half awareness and I would wake up in a crappy hotel to bad music on the radio. But I knew exactly where I was but it didn't mean I wanted to look at, delusions where always better than reality any way. Letting myself fall in and out a fever like sleep that seemed never ending in its torture. Then the sound of splashing water well it sounded similar to splashing but it was more like someone walking in a shallow puddle.

"Sammy" His voice scratched against my eardrum's but I kept my eyes shut not wanting to give the Angel the attention it was whinging for. "Come on Sam do you really think ignoring me is going to keep me away." Sitting up groggily putting myself in a crouched position looking up at him, straight into his eyes at least the eyes of his old vessel,which took me of guard for a brief moment. Why would he keep the image of a human? Just more evidence that Lucifer was completely unhinged and nothing he did didn't really make any sense .Feeling his fingers force their way into my hair trying my best to tug away he just ripped me forward.

"Really Sammy you're so angry and we've barely been here a few days, hell time even." He looked at me strangely tilting his head letting his eyes go all over my being then he smiled at me not a happy smile it was deranged. "I've been looking for you sweet heart" reinforcing my glare trying my best to not look like a pouting child. "Don't you look cute when you're angry". Another failure on my part apparently. "You know on my way to you. I found a brother of yours". My mind flashed to the moment before I fell into the pit Michael trying to stop me and I pulled him and Adam into the cage with kind of torture did I force onto Adam,all I wanted to do was save my family in the end I only saved 1/3 of it.

"You better not of touched him" Pulling as hard as I could trying to loosen his grip on me. My throat stung from speaking, not having spoken I could only guess a few days. His other hand rapped itself around my ear his already placed hand mimicking the movement pulling me close.

"Only a little" he whispered I kicked and shoved flinging my arms about trying to hit anything Lucifer just laughed hysterically as I flailed around like a fish on dry land " Don't worry Sammy I'm sure Michael will find him and put him back together again, Eventually." He pulled me up against his face cheek against cheek "Even the great Arc angel Michael gets bored, I'm sure what I did will be mild compared to what's coming"

"I dought it ,because unlike you Micheal's not a monster" Rage quickly covered his face. I knew Micheal's own words would hit something because I felt what he felt when Micheal said them, hate and rage with only the tiniest bit of sadness.

Pushing further back just enough so I could glare up at him. He smiled again covering up his anger "Sammy you should really be more worried with what I'm going to do to you, then little old Adam".

* * *

It was best not to move. Even a flex of a finger sent waves of pain all over my body. Lucifer had restrained me with barbed wire over all my sensitive bits. Across my wrists stomach ankles and throat this being my sixth day in this position I knew the routine he would come down into the steel room carve me up with whatever took his fancy perching me in sensitive areas leave me in my own blood and screams for a few hours repeat with whatever knew he could think of then leave again. Come back heal me leave for just long enough to relax from the previous pain and then start up all over again. This world inside the pit seemed to bend to his will making anything thing he wanted real, making the torture he could give me endless.

I could feel a pair of fingers dig into the wound around my ankle, gritting my teeth trying not to scream. "Oh the noises you make Sammy" His fingers trailed up my legs stoping at my hip bone he let his fingers play with the bone for a moment. I screamed as something was stabbed beside the bone, trying to raise my head to look just caused the wire around my neck to tighten.

"I have to say Sam, I didn't think the body torture would entertain me for so long but, I have to say these past 6 days on this table have been magical" I groaned in pain "What Sammy not liking the table. I could put you back in the fire" Scrunching up my face trying my best to not look frightened. I could feel his hand rest on what I could know assume was a knife

"It's no fun if you don't react Sammy" He put pressure on the blade making me scream out "Your right this is getting dull your minds way to intake for me to fully enjoy this" Letting go of the blade, moving his hand to my stomach moving upwards slowly lingering over my rips feeling all of them out before going further up to my chest until he reached my collar bone letting his fingers feel the bones there also.

"Tell me. What would be the chance if I turned this blade, instead of just screaming would just scream out my name?" He continued his previous movements but with more pressure

"Not even if I spent intertie here" I spat

"I knew you would say that" He laughed

"Why ask then" My voice croaked out roughly.

"Because I like a challenge Sammy" An evil almost demonic grin spread across his face and I would be lying if I said it didn't frighten me

* * *

His nails ripped into my skin leaving marks along my thighs attaching his mouth to the wound licking up the blood,pushing his tongue into the mark ripping it open further. Biting into it splitting it further, gritting my teeth tight trying not to scream he continued over my arms but as he came to my chest he released the barbed wire before jumping up onto the table and sitting himself onto my lap.

"Don't you go moving a muscle now, I doubt you could though" He sneakered lowering his head to my chest biting firmly at my rips piercing the skin licking it as he did the others he let his lips grass over my chest as searched for a new area, settling on my left nipple. He only pinched it slightly with his teeth before licking it, he let out a cold breath which sent a shiver over me before he attack my nibble sucking and teasing it.

"What are you doing" I said panicked I could feel him grin into my as he sucked especially hard causing my breath to hitch and unconsciously raise my self forward he laughed grabbing my exposed back pulling my chest into his mouth

"I invented all sin Sam" He mumbled into my chest as he rocked his hips slowly causing me to gasp. My mind told me to move, run something which I knew I couldn't but it didn't matter, any way my body was in control wanting some sort pleasure instead of pain. He ground hard against my growing erection before taking his mouth from my chest and whispering into my ear.

"Sammy say it" as he nibbled at my neck and let his hand linger at my waist.

"All you have to do is say yes", Say your body's mine" He started sucking on my Adam's apple rocking his hips slightly as he rubbed along my pelvis barely missing my erection. "Scream out my name Sam" Breathing hard and scrunching up my face biting down on my lip before speaking

"N..ooo..o.o.o.o"" I stuttered. He stopped lifted himself off me slightly, he stared for a second before placing a hand on my shoulder and punching me repeatedly in the face as his knee pressed down on my crotch.

"I'll win soon enough Sam" He laughed as he left the room

* * *

(Short I know but the other chapters will be longer and there will be plot not just random sex and violence)


	2. Chapter 2 Master of deception

I know this is weird question (may or may not have anything to do with this story) but what is every ones general thoughts on mpreg some people hate it some people love it . What are your feelings

Just I have and idea for two other story's that ties in at the end of this one and the 3 become one big story. But I'm unsure if i'm doing it yet

Also it you like Michael/Lucifer I'm in the middle of writing a big heaven story about them hopefully only 3 to 4 parts maybe 4-8 thousand words a part depends haven't finished the first part to give a proper estimate

This didn't have as much physical torturing as I would like. Next one will be a lot of mental torture to so yeah

* * *

Locks to the box Chapter 2- Master of deception

* * *

It was dark it's always dark, and musky with the horrible stench of my own burnt flesh. My hands felt along the wall fingers scratching across what feels like mould and water or maybe mould and blood it was impossible to know, I really didn't want to know. It was better to be in denial, the denial that the dark has given me the dark Lucifer has forced me into.

Finally finding a corner I lowered myself slowly against the wall hoping praying that I wouldn't lower myself onto something left there by Lucifer. I let out a huff of relief when I landed on nothing but flat slightly wet ground. Shutting my eyes I tried to forget where I was. Dream a little; dream that I wasn't in the cage that this wasn't real. I would be woken up Dean saying it was time for breakfast. Adam would be with us and they would be chucking jokes back and forwards acting like we always knew each other that we were raised together. It was silly but ever since the ghoul and finding out about Adam I've always had this fantasy of all three of us as a family. But I always imagined that we were full brothers nothing half because when I looked at Adam I saw more Mum then I've ever seen in Dean or me. Even though there was no Campbell in him. I suppose that's why when I imagine mum still alive Dean and me mowing the lawn for Dad, that Adam is always there in the family, mine and Dean's little brother. Every part of me wished I had a chance to know Adam better when he was alive. I wish I had the chance to be that for him. Even more I wished he wasn't in here. Somewhere in Lucifer's cage with Michael I may have spat at Lucifer about Michael not hurting Adam but in the end it was just words no fact to back them up and Lucifer's words sink deep into my flesh even more so than his claws and blades. Nothing he could do can make me hurt more than knowing I pulled Adam down here into this place where he will never age or love or be free.

A sound of spluttering like a cough echoed through the air making me jerk forward. Suddenly hands where around my chest holding me back. Legs slept beside my waist slowly. I could feel a chest be pressed firmly to my back and lips come close to my shoulder. His breaths that I knew he didn't need buzzed over my skin. "Lucifer"

"Shhhh Sam, I'm trying to get comfortable" He said smiling into my shoulder moving his waist ever so slowly against my back. Another splutter, this is always his game playing with me anyway he can I had no leverage except my free will, my ability to say no. That was the only thing left and he craved for it more than anything, me as what he wanted when he wanted. Because in the end he was a selfish creature with a giant ego to maintain and I was the only thing in here to stroke it. But I won't let him have it I've resisted 2 years so far, on a very rough estimate and I'll resist forever if I have to. "Sammy you know I could be very loving if you just gave me a chance" I laughed hard and bitterly. He bite down hard on my shoulder making me flinch away but he held me still as he bite into the layers of my flesh lapping at the blood.

"Well that was your chance now fuck off!" I yelled. A soft sob came from somewhere in the darkness, squinting I tried to see through the darkness. I couldn't make out a single thing not even his arms around me. He hummed into my neck lips still on top of the new wound. "I hate it in here in the dark and I hate you" I snapped furiously, trying to pull away from him hoping he can't see me begin to cry. He just pulled my face closer to his so close his lips were grassing over my cheek.

He purposely blew big breaths over my cheeks so cold that it stung freezing my tears on contact. "Your tears aren't as beautiful as your screams" He whispered licking up my now frozen tears. Twisting my face to get the other side. "If the dark scares you so much Sammy" Said Lucifer now nibbling at my cheek "All you had to do was say so" The sound of something clicking before light filed the room stinging my on contact. Everywhere was a blur I squinted trying to adjust my eyes to the light.

There was blood everywhere my hands, my body, the walls, in giant puddles underneath me. Another cough drew my attention to further down the room it was person coughing up blood all over the floor. It was through their hair they were practically bathed in it. The more I looked the more I panicked blond hair was all I could see. Struggling against Lucifer trying to get to who I thought was in the middle of the room. "Adam" I croaked the boy no Adam looked up blue eyes blazing in pain looking straight at me

"Sam" He said so softly I could barely hear. More blood came pouring out of his mouth. I tried to hold back my chocked sobs. "This isn't real" his fingers nails burned into me

"Yes it is Sam" tears ran freely as I looked at my helpless younger brother. I was useless unable to protect him illusion or not it hurt knifes, bullets worse than fire.

"You've always been so selfish" My attention was taken quickly to my left. Too dean who was tied to a chair ear cut of nose broken blood dripping from ever where like Adam "Always thinking of yourself" He snapped

"You're not real"

"Yes I am Sammy and you know I'm right"

"You didn't save any one" Now said Adam who now was on his hands and knees

"Our little brother's right, this wasn't about saving us this was about saving you!" Yelled Dean "Redeeming all the stupid, evil shit you did. Trying to undo all the bad decisions all the lying cheating killing, well it doesn't work like that Sam!"

"You're not real" I repeated

"We are to you" Said Adam with the same snark he had at bobby's just after he was bought back to life "I could have had a life you know, if you didn't pull me down here" "You failed as always Sam" He cried " I needed you needed you to protect me" He whispered as an after thought

"Seems like you're not just a crap son a crap little brother but you're also a crap big brother too" Snapped Dean looking me down with his green eyes

"I know" I whispered

Clapping echoed through my ears making me panic and jump. "Good show Winchesters but its half time" I looked up quickly enough to see my brother's fade away. I gritted my teeth together trying to hold back my tears "Well Sammy it was a rough start but think it ended well" he lifted himself up onto his feet letting my back fall against the wall as moved to stand in front of me. I looked up at him at him to weak too do much else. He squatted down taking my face into his hands stroking my tears away with his fingers before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Sam" He pressed another to me this time against my nose "Just say yes, be mine I'll never try and find Adam." Lucifer forced our lips together pushing his tongue across my lips, I was too weak and knew I couldn't stop him even if I tried " I promises" Nothing would change with saying yes nothing would get better it wouldn't magically make him stop being Satan. Saying yes wouldn't get Adam out of here couldn't save me in any way. It would only help Lucifer. Seeing me bend over for him, beg for it. Be only what he wanted me to be to be completely submissive. A part of me just snapped the last part the only strong part of me left.

"What the fuck makes you think I'm ever going to say yes to you" I growled taking a bit into his palm

"Looks like I'm just going have to try harder Sam" He face scrunched up as he said it grabbing my face tightly pulling it forward up close to his face " You should of said yes" it was the last thing he said before slamming the back if my head against the wall repeatedly. I felt my skull crack before everything went black.

* * *

Someone was wrapped around me tight fingers touching my ribs. "Sammy" at his voice I bolted awake "What's wrong Sam" Lucifer said panicked. I tried to move away from him but only succeeded in falling to the ground. He moved turning on the lamp "Is it another nightmare" the blond aka Satan said groggily

"Where the hell am I" I looked around the room just a normal room. I got up quickly going to the window. It was a normal apartment looking over a freaking park "This isn't real this isn't real" I chanted

"Sam you're freaking me out" Apparently I was freaking out the prince of darkness fantastic I'll have to make a memo to make him fucking sorry cupcakes!


End file.
